


The Loudest Action

by Xanthos_Samurai



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, cold feet spoiling the moment, some cursing because Jason is Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthos_Samurai/pseuds/Xanthos_Samurai
Summary: “Tell me a secret.”A groan and a curse. The bed shifting as Jason rolls over onto his side, away.“Jason. Tell me a secret.”“Here’s a secret - I was asleep until you woke me up asking for secrets.”Dick can't sleep, so he wakes Jason up asking for secrets. But some secrets are harder to share than others.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	The Loudest Action

“Tell me a secret.”

A groan and a curse. The bed shifting as Jason rolls over onto his side, away.

“Jason. Tell me a secret.”

“Here’s a fucking secret - I was asleep until you woke me up asking for secrets.”

“No you weren’t. Your breathing was wrong.”

Dick touches Jason’s back, just between his shoulder blades. He can’t see it in the dark, but his fingertips automatically find the thin scar that runs just parallel to Jason’s spine. The skin beneath his fingertips tightens, then relaxes. Jason sighs.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask for a story when you can’t sleep?”

“Maybe. But I want to hear a secret.” 

Fingers slide across bare shoulder blade, then down across ribs and then belly. They rest in the trail of hair beneath Jason’s navel.

Silence in the dark. Breathing. Contemplating.

“You want to know a secret? A real one?”

“Yes.” 

A thumb ghosts across taut, warm flesh and coarse hair. A small movement, but one that holds the full attention of both men. Jason releases the exhale Dick could feel him holding. It’s almost as good as hearing a secret, that small sigh, but not quite.

“I’ve never seen The Godfather.”

The bed shifts again. Jason is pushed onto his back and a warm weight that smells like orange blossom shampoo settles on top of him. 

“Tell me another secret.”

“You tell me one first.”

“I love you.”

Silence in the dark. Heartbeats so loud they’re deafening. 

Jason doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know how to answer. There’s no answer to this. There are no words for this.

Fingertips graze the line of Jason’s jaw. They’re soft, but cool. They don’t make a sound, but they create a softness in what had been a taut silence. 

Jason’s hand wraps around the cool fingers. He can’t see them in the dark, but he knows them. Knows the elegance and power in them, knows the scar on the back of the left hand from a careless day in knife practice, knows the clean white crescents of the nails, knows them in a way that he doesn’t even know himself.

He holds the cool fingertips to his lips and blows on them, warming them with his breath. Then he kisses each one of Dick’s fingers slowly, lingering over the taste of him.

Silence in the dark. He can’t speak. He can only do this and hope that it spoke all of the words that he could not say. 

A shudder runs through the lithe body on top of him. It’s a tremor, that shudder, a sign of an earthquake coming. They’re two tectonic plates in the earth coming together, their love a love so deep and so powerful that the force of it could tear them both apart and leave them both in rubble. 

Jason rolls and pins the orange blossom-scented darkness beneath him. He buries his face against Dick’s neck, wants to bury himself deep inside this man who loves him despite everything. Cool hands grasp his biceps and Dick’s body rises against his as their mouths meet.

“Tell me another secret.” 

Teeth at Jason’s lower lip, demanding. He is only too happy to comply.

“Red isn’t my favorite color. Now you tell me another secret.” 

A shift of weight as Dick stretches beneath him. Dick’s chuckle in the dark sends shivers up his spine.

“Now _you_ want secrets, hm? I’m not sure if you deserve them… You’re not telling me any good ones.”

An unexpected touch of skin on skin as Dick’s foot grazes Jason’s ankle. A sharp intake of breath and a body jerking in surprise. 

“Jesus CHRIST your feet are like ICE. Is your secret that you have no blood? Are you a vampire?” The mattress creaks as he recoils, rolls away from the frigid touch.

The dark chuckle becomes laughter, real and rich and full. Blankets rustle as Dick pursues his quarry. Cool fingertips reach in the dark, find the expanse of Jason’s broad back, the raised scar just parallel to his spine. They slide again across ribs and belly and come to rest on the smooth curve of hip. 

“Maybe. But maybe your secret is that you love me that way anyways.” 

Silence in the dark, but softer. A smile. A rustle of blankets as a hand, big and calloused and warm, finds the cool fingertips and clasps them. 

“Maybe you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just wanted to experiment with writing something "sparse", trying to convey mood and action with dialogue and very limited description. What better way to experiment than with the boys being cute?


End file.
